


Royal Raceway

by NeverBeenSane



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, For a Friend, Getting Together, M/M, Prompt Fill, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenSane/pseuds/NeverBeenSane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend's prompt: Bucky and Steve have a day to themselves and Steve wants to play video games</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Raceway

"What do you want to do today?" Steve asked, glancing up from the omelets he was making to look at his best friend.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there so going outside is out of the question. Unless, you know, something attacks." Bucky muttered, looking at the wall of windows of their shared apartment in the Avengers' Tower as the rain beat against it. Tony had offered Bucky his own level but the ex-Hydra assassin had declined and moved in with Steve instead. If everyone else, including Steve, thought it was because he wanted to be around someone familiar now that his brain was sorted, well, he wasn't going to correct them.

"I'd suggest another movie marathon but that would mean hanging out with the others as well." Steve muttered, turning his attention back to the omelets he was making. As much as he enjoyed hanging out with his team, he could only take so much of Tony and Clint before he felt like he was losing his sanity. And Bucky had an even shorter fuse than he did. Besides, Steve wanted to spend some one-on-one time with Bucky; which was something they hadn't gotten a lot of lately due to the amount of missions they'd had.

"We could play a board game." Bucky suggested, shrugging his shoulder and taking a sip of his coffee as he watched Steve move around the kitchen. There were days like today, when Steve wore nothing but a pair of ratty old sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his hips and a tight cotton tee, that made Bucky question the sanity in his decision to stay with Steve. Oh, seeing Steve walking around the apartment in nothing but a pair of boxer-briefs when the temperature controls messed up that one time last August was probably both the best and worst thing to happen to them since he regained his memories. Best because he could sneakily check out his friend while he laid sprawled out on the couch with his eyes closed and worst because it just reminded him that he could look all he wanted, but he couldn't touch. Sometimes the burden of carrying a torch for someone for over 80 years was a bit of a pain in the ass.

Steve hummed and plated up their omelets before shutting off the stove and setting the pan in the sink. As he grabbed them forks, he said, "We could always try out that game system Tony gave us. He said it was older and easier to figure out." Steve glanced up to find Bucky studying him and, with a shy smile, added, "I've been wanted to play it for awhile but with all the missions we've had lately there just wasn't time to."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan." Bucky said, shooting Steve a small smile before digging into his food.

Steve chuckled softly and dug into his own food; shooting a silent thank you to whatever deity was listening that he'd gotten Bucky back. Of course, Bucky was a little different now. More subdued, shorter temper, better fighter, longer hair, metal arm, more mental and physical scars. But at his core, he was still the Bucky Steve had grown up with. The Bucky Steve had fallen for over 70 years ago. Smiling slightly, Steve watched as Bucky drained what was left of his coffee before standing up and placing his dishes in the sink.

Noticing that Steve was watching him, Bucky cocked an eyebrow at Steve and, with a playful smirk, asked, "What're you smiling 'bout, Punk?"

"Just happy you're here." Steve answered honestly, shrugging his shoulder and popping the last of his omelets into his mouth.

"You're such a sap, Rogers." Bucky said, rolling his eyes with a chuckle and turning away to hid the blush rising in his cheeks. Steve smiled slightly as he set his dishes in the sink.

They managed to, with a little help from JARVIS, set up the gaming system in the common area that all the Avengers used and decide on a game they would both be able to play. Getting through the tutorial for Mario Kart 64 was fairly easy, though considering neither of them had ever played before it wasn't like they had much for comparison. JARVIS suggested that they opt for the Versus mode instead of the Grand Prix because the CPU players would likely beat them too badly for them to advance in the game. Sharing a look, Steve and Bucky decided to go with JARVIS' suggestion and stuck with the versus mode.

It took a few rounds for both of them go fully get the hang of it but, when they did, the trash talk started. It didn't help that they'd both developed a competitive streak sometime in the past 80 years and neither could help wanting to outdo the other. Every time Bucky won a round he'd hop up off the love seat with his arms over his head which caused the shirt he "borrowed" from Steve to ride up and display the line of sparse hair that tucked into his jeans which made Steve's mouth water a little and his mind blank out for a brief period of time. Every time Steve won, he'd just give Bucky a shit-eating grin while the other man pouted and demanded a re-match.

Around lunch, the other five Avengers who lived in the tower wandered into the common room intent on having a movie marathon only to find Steve and Bucky nudging each other as they raced on the Royal Raceway and bickering like an old married couple. Tony smirked and leaned against the wall next to Bruce while Clint, Sam, and Natasha discussed something in low tones that Tony couldn't make out but he assumed it had to do with a bet. The five of them gathered near the door without actually alerting Steve or Bucky to their presence and watched in amusement as the friends snipped at each other. As they approached one of the turns, Steve bumped his arm against Bucky's and said, "I swear to God, Buck, if you knock me into the water this time around, payback will be swift and painful."

"Oh yeah, Punk, what'cha gonna do?" Bucky said, smirking as his character knocked Steve into the water again.

"Oh, you little shit." Steve said, laughing as he paused the game and turned to look at Bucky; who was giving him his best shit eating grin. Chuckling, Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky's neck and pulled him in to give him a noogie; which caused Bucky to start laughing and squirming around. Steve grinned and said, "Apologize."

"Never, Stevie. Alls fair in love and war after all." Bucky said, managing to slip free. With a huge grin, he backed himself up against the opposite arm of the couch.

"Oh? I wasn't aware this was war." Steve said, rolling his eyes and launching himself at his friend in an attempt to tickle his sides.

"Who said anything about this being a war, Rogers?" Bucky said, squirming away from Steve's fingers and flipping them off the couch so Steve was under him.

"Oh so you show your love for me by knocking me into the water?" Steve asked, rolling his eyes and bucking his hips slightly to try to dislodge Bucky.

"No, I show my love for you by not outright mauling at you every morning; no matter how much I want to when you've got that adorable half-awake look going on and you're wearing those damn sweats that look like they're about to fall off your hips at any moment." Bucky said, rolling his eyes only to freeze half a second later when he realized what he'd said.

Steve blinked up at Bucky for a moment before an easy grin spread across his face. Reaching up, he cupped the back of Bucky's head and pulled him down into a searing kiss. Bucky whimpered slightly and clutched Steve's shirt before returning this kiss. After a brief moment, he pulled away and murmured for Bucky to just maul him next time which caused Bucky to snort with laughter before he caught Steve's lips in another kiss. They broke apart when they heard Sam yell, "HA, I TOLD YOU SO, CLINT." Bucky and Steve shared a confused look before they scrambled up off the floor and looked towards the door where Clint was handing Natasha and Sam money, Bruce was just smiling kindly, and Tony was staring between the two of them in mild shock.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Steve asked, frowning and hauling himself up fully as Bucky crawled onto the couch.

"Not long. We were going to marathon a few Disney movies but you guys were using the TV and we weren't going to interrupt until you finished the course." Natasha said, shrugging a shoulder.

Bucky cleared his throat and asked, "Which ones? I haven't seen any since Bambi came out."

Tony frowned and said, "Wait, Capsicle, have you even seen-"

"No. Bambi was the last one I saw. I haven't really had time to get caught up." Steve said, shrugging a shoulder. The only reason he'd seen Bambi when it had come out was because Bucky had set him up on a double-date with a couple of girls from their building and the only reason he really remembered it was because the girls hadn't really paid much attention to either of them despite the fact that it was a date.

"Oh that just won't do. We're marathoning all the important ones. Chronologically obviously." Tony said, walking over to one of the touch-screen panels in the wall to pull up information that he needed. Sighing softly, Steve put away the game controllers and had JARVIS walk him through how to unhook the console. Clint, Sam, and Bruce spread out across the various couches while Natasha walked over to Tony and bickered with him about the movies he was queuing. Bucky just sat there and blinked in confusion until Steve settled into the couch next to him.

Looking over at his friend, he asked quietly, "How long?"

"How long what?" Steve asked, frowning slightly as he laid his arm on the top of the couch behind Bucky.

"How long have you been carrying a torch for me?" Bucky asked, leaning into Steve's side and pulling his feet up off of the floor.

Steve chuckled softly and said, "Since September of 1930. You?"

Bucky smiled slightly and said, "Same. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"1) we could've been killed if anyone found out, 2) I didn't want to ruin our friendship, 3) I didn't know you felt the same way, and 4) I couldn't see how you'd love me back, even after I got the serum." Steve said, rolling his eyes and wrapping his arm around Bucky's shoulders.

"True." Bucky conceded, resting his head on Steve's shoulder as Natasha and Tony took their seats and JARVIS dimmed the lights.

As the previews played, Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky's temple and murmured, "You know I'm never letting you go again, right?"

"I'll be sure to move my clothes into your room later." Bucky mumbled, reaching up to lance his fingers with Steve's.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to stop writing fics where Steve and Bucky get together. I love reading established relationship fics but I geuss I just like writing "get together" fics more.


End file.
